As a conventional electronic blood pressure meter, a simple one having functions of only measuring blood pressure and displaying the result thereof on an indicator was mainstream. As research on blood pressure management has progressed, an electronic blood pressure meter having a function of storing long-term measurement values for each member of a family and a function of automatically analyzing a tendency of blood pressure values has been developed.